1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a mini electric iron and in particular to one with improvement in the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that mini irons have been in use for a considerable period of time and are characterized by their portability. Such irons are designed to be light in weight and compact in size. However, known mini irons have had to compromise versatility and performance to obtain their necessary light weight and compact size. The compact design of mini irons has presented problems in maintaining uniform heating of the soleplate of the iron while limiting the amount of heat transmitted to the handle and the housing. Known mini irons have required a complex arrangement of parts to be lightweight and small in size, resulting in a costly and unattractive product.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mini electric iron which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.